freedomplanetfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Coral Tea/Five Scarves
|Sexuality = |Age = |Birthday = |Height = |Weight = |Element = |Status = Deceased |Body = |Fur = |Scales = |Markings = |Hair = |Eyes = |Relatives = * Carol Tea (younger sister) * Corazon Tea (older sister) |Friends = |Enemies = Corazon Tea |Affiliations = * Tea Clan * Red Scarves |Occupation = Ninja |Alignment = |Likes = |Dislikes = |Weapons = |Abilities = |Moves = |ThemeMusic = |Appearances = |CreationDate = |Creator = Ziyo Ling (original version) Zerodius (adaption) RaceProUK (Five Scarves adaption) |VoiceActor = }}Coraline Tea, shortened to Coral, was a female wildcat of the Tea Clan and a high-ranked ninja in the Red Scarves. She followed the principles of the Tea Clan to the teeth, becoming one of the most disciplined operatives.The Five Scarves - Black Tea, chapter 1 Her talents were exceptional to the point of reaching the rank of Basic in six months, and Veteran in just one year, which wasn't achieved before.The Five Scarves - Black Tea, chapter 1 She is the younger sister of Corazon and the older sister of Carol. Conception The Red Scarves incarnation of Coral Tea is based mostly on Zerodius' interpretation of her. One of the immediate differences are the age gaps; Coral was changed to be younger than Corazon, which changed their dynamic. Relationships Corazon Tea Coral always had a deep affection for Corazon and used to look up at her at a young age. Corazon's lack of discipline, which got worse when she became jealous of Coral, caused her to be under her younger sister's watch. During that time, dealing with Corazon was a "constant vexation", but Coral was the most persistent when it came to "her sister's deviance".The Five Scarves - Black Tea, chapter 2 When Corazon was proving to be too dangerous for the Scarves, she requested that, if Corazon were to be executed, she would be the one to do it. Lillith Song Lillith held Coral under high regard, stating that she was the most disciplined operative she has ever seen. When Corazon was protesting about Coral's quick promotion to Veteran, Lillith stated that it was an exceptional circumstance due to Coral's talent, that "they felt it was only right to recognize it". Quotes * "Cory, you know that's not how we operate. We work with organizations like the Red Scarves to make our influence felt where it matters most. When we kill, we only take the minimum lives necessary. We certainly do not murder innocent civilians in cold blood." (The Five Scarves - Black Tea, chapter 2) * "Our place is not to rule. Our place is to guide and influence." (The Five Scarves - Black Tea, chapter 2) * "Have you forgotten the most basic tenet of our clan? 'Cóng yīnyǐng xíngzhuàng, cóng dìmiàn yǐndǎo: Shape from the shadows, guide from the ground.' It's been our philosophy for the entire history of the clan." (The Five Scarves - Black Tea, chapter 2) * "My sword at your neck, and you still defy both the guild that gave you your purpose and the clan that gave you your talent. You are no longer fit to bear either the signature neckwear of the guild, nor the name of the clan to which you were born. Neither can suffer you to live. Any last words?" (The Five Scarves - Black Tea, chapter 3) References Category:Characters Category:Wildcats Category:Relatives of Carol Category:Relatives of Corazon Category:Coral Tea counterparts Category:Characters by RaceProUK